Not Bonded
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Sasuke will come back to village, but the price that Naruto must face may cost him his friendship. And Naruto doesn't want to give his friendship up so what will he do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I read the manga sometimes.

Warning: This story is yaoi there will be guy on guy. Read at your own risk.

A/N: Alright, I came back to see if I can do this story and not get pissed off with the reviews. I know what you guys are saying, that's why I took a break and learn more my grammar.

I could feel the wind through my hair as I look it his hateful eyes. I smiled looking at him through the distant telling him to come back. At first he sigh, but then I saw something I never saw in him a smirk. He was coming close to me, but not as a attack just coming towards me like he had something to say.

"Naruto" He whisper in my ear

"Yes, Sasuke" I wanted to know what will he say

"I'll tell you what if you can tell me how you felt when you kissed me in the classroom. I'll come back to the village" My heart stopped like it was on pause

Such a long time ago, I remember that women telling me how I got my first kiss. I had no words to say I just couldn't say anything. I look at him and did just like the women ask me that question I blushed.

"I...I...I" I kept repeating still blushing

"Oh well, since you can't say anything I guess I'll go" They went away as I repeated the same thing over and over.

My brain was mixed up, my heart couldn't stop beating out of my chest. Kakashi and Sakura was wondering what he told me to make me like this. To save village I have to confess to what happen when I kissed him. Why did I blush when that women told me why did I do it when Sasuke was around.

"Naruto!" Sakura slap my face as I return to normal

"Sorry, I just need some rest" I lied and disappear from them

Flashbacks keep popping up in my head to when were team. At first I hated it because he was my enemy/rival and I wasn't into him. Also it was a accident just like the second one when we was in the waterfall. I unknowingly touch my lips remember of how it felt, but when I think about it I shake my head to tell me it didn't happen.

It should have been easy for me to say it that I. Damn it I wish I knew what feeling I was feeling and can't say its love because he's my best friend. This is one of his tricks, but what if isn't and he is telling truth. Ugh, I need some ramen as I jump out and about I go to my favorite restaurant. Someone was here as I looked it was Ino I didn't know Ino liked ramen.

"Hey, Ino I didn't you liked ramen" I look at her as I order my usual

"Well, this is my first time here. I just wanted to try it, whats wrong Naruto you seem not quite yourself" Can she tell by my face or is she a mind reader

"Oh its nothing" I can't tell her what would she think

"Mostly when someone said its nothing then its something" She puts a hand on my shoulder

"Fine I'll tell you, but promise not to tell anyone" I don't need everybody to know

"I promise Naruto its between you and me" she smile at me

"Alright, when Sasuke came up to me he said he would come back to village" Ino had a grin on her face.

"That's wonderful, then why the long face?" she asked

"Because he will only come back if I tell him how the kiss felt to me in the classroom" First she look at me then she thought for moment then return.

"So what happen?" She asked

"I froze blushing and saying I alot" She smile a little bit but then took away quickly

"Did you just smile?" I asked, she shook her head

"You did don't lie to me" She busted out into a laugh

"I'm sorry, but your not always like that" She continue to laugh at me

"Its not funny Ino" I pouted beginning to eat my ramen

"So you can't tell him it seems like" Ino getting back serious

"Yes" I was still eating my ramen while saying it.

Ino thought long as she started eating with me. She look at me and then thought some more this was very difficult for her, but for me it was terrible.

"How did you feel" I almost spit out my ramen

"I don't know" I blushed again

"Why didn't you say that?" she went back to her ramen

"Because when I told a women about my first kissed I blushed. It was personal but I still blush from what I was thinking" I explain to her.

"Then your in love" I shook my head so many times that I felt dizzy.

"You can't say that. I don't know if I am that or not I'm confused" I went back to my ramen

"Well, if your blushing over a question about your first kiss then what does say to you" I turn my head away from her.

"...I can't date my best friend" I finish up my ramen quickly and walk away.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I love the games, movies and show.

Warning: This story contain yaoi which is guy on guy if you don't know. Read at your own risk.

"What was that about?" Tobi asked

"None of your business, now do you have them" I told him

"Yes, they weren't hard to get either" Tobi gave them to me

"Soon, brother your sight will be my sight. Once I adjust to them I will have complete control over darkness" I walked out finding a safe place to rest.

The waterfall clash through the rocks under the great warriors. This is the place where we fought battling each other. The only goal of mine was to get rid of my brother, I pause for minute letting it sink in. In truth he wasn't the bad guy the village was that's why I plan to destroy it.

Unless...he admits about it will he or will he not? It shouldn't matter to me. Idiot, the knuckled headed ninja from the hidden leaf must give me his answer. If he doesn't then his town will burn so will he and rest of the people. Its true when I kissed him that I didn't feel nothing about it, but when he tries to stop me. Each and every chance he gets calling my name like it has meaning to it.

He shouldn't care this much about me, but if he does then I will allow him into me. Hm...we've been best friends for a long time isn't it right to take it a little further. His dream of becoming hokage is interesting he told me a thousand time and each time I get jealous of him.

His goal was bigger than mines why should he get the bigger goal. That's what my younger self would say, but now I know the path that I'm taking isn't right. I take off my bandages feeling huge power surging within me. Is this darkness It feels so good the ever flowing power is overwhelming.

I test my powers showing that I have everything I need to destroy them. Lets see what that idiot doing now. I poof over there knowing where he lived, it seems he is still was sleeping. Interesting, I could kill him from this distant any way possible. Put my sword against his throat and maybe I will rape him just to see how it feels when he cries out.

I smirk looking at the young ninja sleep in his room. I began to sit down noticing the sun coming up telling me that its morning again. He wakes up he looks out the window instead of noticing me from the distant his eyes were on the sky. Suddenly, he saw me and then disappear probably to talk to me.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Naruto looked confused

I come closer to him, he turns his head away getting red in his cheek. He knows what I said to him early. My right arm went on his right shoulder. He was preparing for another whisper, but it wasn't I bit him on his neck. Naruto reacted by pushing me away from him.

"What the hell Sasuke! What was that for?" Naruto anger was rising

"It's to let you know about our deal" A evil smile appear on my face. Before he could speak to me I took off without a word.


End file.
